This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Sensors in digital cameras have a limited dynamic range that makes it difficult to capture all the details in scenes with difficult illumination. Therefore, when taking a photo, the user is faced with the choice of either rendering details in shadow areas and overexposing the highlights, or exposing for highlights but losing details in darker zones. In order to overcome this issue, HDR (which stands for “High-Dynamic-Range”) imaging techniques can be used, which aim to reproduce a greater dynamic range of luminosity than possible using standard digital imaging or photographic (i.e. classical sensors in the sense that these sensors have a limited dynamic range). In order to achieve this result, one technique relies on capturing multiple images of the same scene but at different exposures. Such technique is called a bracketing technique. The bracketing technique aims at generating two or more different LDR (which stands for “Low-Dynamic-Range”) images that are then aligned and combined to obtain a HDR image.
However, artifacts such as ghosting artifacts may occur in the HDR image(s) if the image sequence is inappropriately registered, which is especially challenging for hand-held conventional cameras due to camera movement. Further, ghosting artifacts may occur due to object movement during the capture of the image sequence.